For the Love of Wands & Witches
by red kupu-kupu
Summary: Why couldn't he just hang-out with boys only? He just have to be Hermione's best friend! One day, Ron found himself in a situation he does not wish to be in. Who knew PMS can bring people together? One-shot!


**A/N I own nothing except the plot. I have posted this story before but I accidentally deleted it. Edited and served in a bright plate: enjoy! Feedback is welcomed!**

**For the Love of Wands & Witches **

There are many reasons Ron avoided this kind of situation and it is easily said that this sort of problem is not in his area of expertise. Usually he could be seen disappearing into the background or indirectly forcing Harry to settle it or fixing tea – doing it slowly, too. But Harry was nowhere in sight, and so is teabags for that matter. _What is wrong with her_? Ron thought desperately.

Hermione was sitting by the window in their Gryffindor common room - and sending _wild_ damsel-in-distress signals.

Tapping her fingers on the window sill, a frown was etched on her face. She did not even look up to see Seamus's magicked text book swooping around just inches above her head She did not even pay heed when Neville accidentally bumped her leg as he was crawling to search for his beloved pet. And as her best friend, Ron must do something about it, mustn't he?

_Bloody Harry,_ Ron thought grumpily as he made his way to his best friend, _he just had to have a detention right now! _

'Hey – _hey_ Hermione,' he blurted.

Hermione's face turned to Ron in such abrupt manner that Ron jolted a step back. She was _not_ looking her best.

'Ron . . .' her voice faltered. Her eyes were as huge as melons. Her lips were pink from being nibbled too much by the worried witch. Hermione's cheeks had lost their glow and looked deathly pale. Ron could feel heat rising up to his collar.

'So,' Ron croaked, failed to keep his voice casual, 'what are you doing?'

Hermione gave a shrug but her eyes never left Ron's face. 'Oh, you know - _stuff_. '

'Oh.' Silence ensued.

_Look, Hermione, why are you acting like this? Why aren't you your normal bossy self? Why are you staring out the window? Why aren't you reading a bloody book! _

Ron stared at her and Hermione stared back.

_Maybe, she is alright. Maybe she is just stressed out by homework. You-know-who didn't seem to be doing anything that we know of. Harry's scar isn't acting up either. Probably it's just a girl thing – freaking out senselessly. Being all morose for no good bloody reason. _

'Are you – are you _alright_?' Ron swore he saw Hermione's left eye twitched a bit for a moment there.

'Um – yes – I'm fine. Yes, I'm fine. Really.'

'You sure?'

'Of course I'm sure!' Hermione said indignantly.

_Well, since everything is clear . . . _

'Well, alright then!' Ron said cheerfully. 'I think I'm just going to leav-'

As abruptly as before, Hermione stood up, making Ron jolt once again. Her eyes narrowed as though the thought of Ron leaving is just plain preposterous.

_Bloody hell . . . _

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

'Um, well, I don't know – maybe helping Neville here... That boy really _loves_ that toad - '

'I – _but_ – well, can you – I mean -' and for awhile there, Hermione was speechless. All these years, Hermione, who always knew what to say most of the time, couldn't even construct a sentence. Then, before Ron could recover himself or address what's going on, Hermione did something that Ron's wonderful memory will never forget.

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and Ron, with his wobbly legs, made both of them fell onto the carpet with a dull thud.

'Oh _Ron_!' Hermione moaned in his ear – and also in the ears of twenty – odd other Gryffindors in the room.

_Hermione is possessed! You-know-who took over her brain and now she's trying to kill me by choking me! If she wants to do this, she could just say so! For crying out loud! Is that her hand between my legs? . . . GET ME OUT OF HERE! _

Ron, lying below Hermione, was gasping and sweating like a madman. He looked down at his front and saw Hermione sobbing on his tie – completely oblivious to her surroundings. The whole Gryffindor Common Room erupted with a roar.

'_Go Ronnie! Go get her, you foxy wizard!_'

'_Ron and Hermione sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' _'

'_Are they going to do it right here? Right here? Right now?_'

'_Close your innocent eyes, Trevor!_'

Ron tried to get up but his mind was still racing. And you can't really do anything with a teenage girl on top of you – _crying _her eyes out, mind you. And you can't really help it to be stunned when the whole common room is egging you on to do unimaginable things to your best friend. Then, he heard something that felt like a bucketful of cold water splashed on your face.

'Alright, everybody, please leave this room. Ron and Hermione have some _serious_ romancing to do. I mean, _serious_ romancing to do.' Seamus said, ushering people out of the room.

_What? Romancing? This is not happening! This is NOT happening! _

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Ron shrieked; he finally found his voice. Dean and Seamus ignored him completely. Seamus even had the nerve to wink at him.

'Have fun you two!' Dean finally said before exiting the Common Room; leaving Ron and Hermione all alone.

_Sweet Virgin Mary... Please, help me now. Please. I'll be a good boy from now on. Just help me right now... _

And as if on cue, Hermione got up from Ron; feeling awkward. Her eyes were as red as Ron's face.

'God, I'm so sorry Ron. I didn't mean to do all this...'

_God, thank you – I can feel my legs now. _

'I mean,' Hermione gushed out a sigh of relief, 'I never knew losing a wand could be so – so _stressful_!'

... _Say what? _

Ron gulped a lump in his throat; his tongue was as dry as sand. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"My wand!"  
  
"You're wand?"  
  
"Yes, my wand! I lost my wand, Ron! I lost my _wand_. Can you believe that!'

... _Say what?_

'You lost your wand? You – lost – your – wand? Your waaaannnnnddd?'

_I can say this again and again and it still won't make any sense..._

'_Yes_ Ron. I think I had made it clear that I lost it. '

_Hermione was riled up because she lost her wand... I - must – NOT – lose – my - temper! _

'Hermione - '

'Ron, I have figured it out. All we need is to trace back the steps I've been! So there's Potions, Charms and then -'

_MUST – NOT – LOSE –TEMPER!_

'Care of Magical Creatures – that'll be a hard one but we can ask Hagrid for help! And then I had a quick stop at the girl's bathroom -' Hermione was walking back and forth; she was too busy thinking to see Ron seething on the carpet floor.

'Hermione – '

'We had lunch and I – I taught Ginny to use the Levitation Charm! So, I got my wand at that time -'

'Hermione - '

'So it's between girl's bathroom and Potions –'

'Hermione! Can you please just SHUT UP?'

Ron was on his feet and trembling with anger. 'I just went through the most _embarrassing_ moment in my whole entire life and all you can think about is your wand!'

'Oh, Ron, please be reasonable -'

'Be reasonable? BE REASONABLE? Don't you tell _me_ about being _reasonable_, you mad woman! What – is it time of the _month_ again?'

Hermione blushed. 'That doesn't have to do with anything!'

_Bingo. We have a winner!_

'Now everyone thinks we're – we're - '

'We're what, Ron?'

_She is NOT going to make me say it!_

'_Involved_.'

_I can't believe she made me say that... _

'Look, Ron, I don't care! The question is will you help me?'

Ron groaned. He hated being a best friend to a girl. Why didn't he just hang out with boys? Wouldn't life will be much easier? But remembering the breakdown Hermione had minutes ago, Ron realised that behind the know-it-all façade that Hermione needs his help more than anything. Hermione looked so serious in searching for her wand...

_I mean, who cares if people think we're both 'involved'? I don't care! Sure, Ron. Suuuurrrreee. _

'Alright Hermione. I'll help you.'

Hermione's eyes shone and before Ron could say anything else, he was in the arms of his best friend.

_Here we go again... _

'Oh Ron! Thanks! You don't know how frustrated I've been about this!'

_Well, somebody have to make sure you're head is in sync. God... Her hair smells so good... _

'Uh, what are you doing?'

Once they've heard Harry's voice, they practically pushed away from each other – it was like electric. Harry was standing by the back of the portrait's frame and a grin was etched on his face. Ron figured Seamus and Dean got to him first before Ron could.

'We weren't doing anything. I'll see you later, Ron.' Hermione said before adding, 'And you have to tell Harry all about it. We need his help.'

For some reason, Ron blushed furiously as Hermione went to her dorm room. Harry's smile grew wider and there was a gleam in his eyes.

'So, _Ron_,' Harry said, walking to his redhead friend, 'what _really_ had happened here?'

_Oh, suuurrreeee. You're going to believe me alright. _

'You are _not_ going to believe me, my friend.'

'Try me.' And both of them burst out laughing.

THE END


End file.
